Legendary Gunslinger
For a renegade few, battle sounds different than it does for the typical fighter. The clash of steel and the sizzle of spell energy are drowned out by the thunderous rhythm of gunfire—the pounding beat of the legendary gunslinger. Gunslingers are a bold and mysterious lot. While there are those treat the secrets of black powder with the same care and reverence that a wizard typically reserves for his spellbook, most gunslingers know that firearms are a secret that cannot remain concealed forever. While current firearms are simple, often imprecise, and even dangerous devices, they are a technology on the move, and one that will become even more powerful when it is fully fused with magic. Role: Gunslingers are thunderous artillery, often found where the fighting is fiercest. Brave, clever, and frequently foolhardy, many gunslingers push to position themselves at close range, barrels blazing, to take down their foes and demoralize their enemies. Other gunslingers are masters of distant death, picking off enemies from afar with their strange and wondrous weapons. Legendary Class: While the legendary gunslinger does share some similarities with the gunslinger, the largest changes to the class are in its 3/4th base attack bonus progression and the addition of gun masteries. The result is a gunslinger that is far more easily able to differentiate itself from others while avoiding the issues of extreme damage. Gun masteries allow a gunslinger to customize their experience far more than they could previously, while the limited base attack bonus allows the class to better fit its narrative as an agile shooter whose mobility is as important as their firepower. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 5d6 x 10 gp (average 175 gp) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less, and the legendary gunslinger begins with her starting firearm. Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Dex), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Survival (Wis), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Legendary gunslingers are proficient with simple and martial weapons, and with all firearms. They are proficient with light armor. Gunsmith At 1st level, a legendary gunslinger gains one of the following firearms of her choice: blunderbuss, musket, or pistol. Her starting weapon is battered, and only she knows how to use it properly. All other creatures treat her gun as if it had the broken condition. If the weapon already has the broken condition, it does not work at all for anyone else trying to use it. This starting weapon can only be sold for scrap (it’s worth 4d10 gp when sold). The legendary gunslinger also gains Gunsmithing as a bonus feat, although she can craft bullets, pellets, and black powder for a cost in raw materials equal to 1% of the price rather than 10%. Gun Training (Ex) Starting at 1st level, a legendary gunslinger gains a bonus equal to her Dexterity modifier on damage rolls when firing a firearm; this bonus to damage cannot exceed her class level until she reaches 5th level. Furthermore, she reduces the misfire value of firearms by 1 (minimum 0) and when she fires a broken firearm, the misfire value of that firearm increases by 2 instead of 4. Grit (Ex) A legendary gunslinger makes her mark upon the world with daring deeds. Some legendary gunslingers claim they belong to a mystical way of the gun, but it’s more likely that the volatile nature of firearms simply prunes the unlucky and careless from their ranks. Whatever the reason, all legendary gunslingers have grit. In game terms, grit is a fluctuating measure of a legendary gunslinger’s ability to perform amazing actions in combat. At the start of each day, a legendary gunslinger gains a number of grit points equal to her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). Her grit goes up or down throughout the day, but usually cannot go higher than her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1), though some feats and magic items may affect this maximum. A legendary gunslinger spends grit to accomplish deeds (see below), and regains grit in the following ways. Critical Hit with a Firearm: Each time the legendary gunslinger confirms a critical hit with a firearm attack while in the heat of combat, she regains 1 grit point if her weapon has a critical multiplier of x2 or x3, or 2 grit points if her weapon has a x4 or higher critical multiplier. Confirming a critical hit on a helpless or unaware creature or on a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the legendary gunslinger’s character level does not restore grit. Finishing Blow with a Firearm:When the legendary gunslinger causes a creature to lose consciousness due to hit point damage, she regains 1 grit point. Destroying an unattended object, causing a helpless or unaware creature to lose consciousness due to hit point damage, or causing a creature to lose consciousness that has fewer Hit Dice than half the legendary gunslinger’s character level to 0 or fewer hit points does not restore any grit. Successful Saving Throw: Whenever the legendary gunslinger makes a successful saving throw against a non-harmless spell, spell-like ability, supernatural ability, or extraordinary ability originating from a hostile creature, she regains 1 grit point. Making a successful saving throw against the effect of a hostile creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the legendary gunslinger’s character level does not restore any grit. Deeds Legendary gunslingers spend grit points to accomplish deeds. Most deeds grant the legendary gunslinger some momentary bonus or effect, but there are some that provide longer-lasting effects. Some deeds stay in effect as long as the legendary gunslinger has at least 1 grit point. The following is the list of base legendary gunslinger deeds. A legendary gunslinger can only perform deeds of her level or lower. In addition, a legendary gunslinger gains additional deeds from her personage. Unless otherwise noted, a deed can be performed multiple successive times, as long as the appropriate amount of grit is spent to perform the deed. The DC for the save against a deed is equal to 10 + 1/2 the legendary gunslinger’s level + her Wisdom modifier. All deeds are extraordinary abilities unless otherwise noted. Eagle Eyes (Ex) Legendary gunslingers rely on their keen sight to land precise shots. At 2nd level, a legendary gunslinger receives a morale bonus on Perception checks equal to 1/2 her class level. Slinger’s Quirk (Ex) At 2nd level, a legendary gunslinger selects two Charisma or Intelligence based skills; she may choose to use her Wisdom modifier in place of her Charisma or Intelligence when determining her bonus for those skills. Gun Mastery (Ex) At 2nd level and every three levels thereafter, a legendary gunslinger gains one of the following masteries; some masteries allow you to gain additional deeds, being marked with the (deeds) tag: (Legendary Gun Masteries can be found here) Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 3rd level, a legendary gunslinger gains the ability to react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to armor class if immobilized. A legendary gunslinger with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to armor class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her.If a legendary gunslinger already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Combat Grit (Ex) At 4th level, whenever a legendary gunslinger rolls initiative, she gains 1 temporary grit point in addition to her normal grit pool. Temporary grit points are spent first and last for 1 minute or until spent. Once a legendary gunslinger has gained temporary grit from this class feature, she cannot do so again for 5 minutes. At 9th level and every five levels thereafter, this ability grants an additional temporary grit point upon rolling initiative. Nimble (Ex) Starting at 4th level, a legendary gunslinger gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC and a +1 competence bonus to her initiative while wearing light or no armor. Anything that causes the gunslinger to lose her Dexterity bonus to AC also causes the gunslinger to lose these bonuses. These bonuses increase by +1 for every four levels beyond 4th level (to a maximum of +5 at 20th level). Gritty Offense (Ex) At 5th level, a legendary gunslinger can spend 1 grit point as a swift action to gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls on attacks made with firearms for 1 minute. At 10th level and every five levels afterwards, this bonus increases by +1 to a maximum of +4 at 20th level. Gunner’s Style (Ex) At 6th level and every six levels thereafter, a legendary gunslinger selects a Dexterity or Wisdom based skill (including ones she has selected with slinger’s quirk), gaining the skill unlock powers for that skill as appropriate for her number of ranks in that skill. Steely Resolve (Ex) At 6th level, whenever a legendary gunslinger fails a Dexterity or Wisdom based skill check (including skills selected with slinger’s quirk), she can spend 1 grit point to reroll that check. Evasion (Ex) At 7th level and higher, a legendary gunslinger can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the legendary gunslinger is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless legendary gunslinger does not gain the benefit of evasion. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) A legendary gunslinger of 13th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the legendary gunslinger does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Improved Evasion (Ex) At 16th level, a legendary gunslinger’s evasion ability improves. She still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth she takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless legendary gunslinger does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Skilled Resolve (Ex) At 17th level, whenever a legendary gunslinger would use her steely resolve class feature, her reroll gains a bonus equal to her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). True Grit (Ex) At 20th level, a gunslinger picks two deeds that she has access to and that she must spend grit to perform. She can perform these deeds for 1 grit point fewer (minimum 0) than usual. If the number of grit points to perform a deed is reduced to 0, the gunslinger can perform this deed as long as she has at least 1 grit point. If a deed could already be performed as long as she had at least 1 grit point, she can now perform that deed even when she has no grit points. New Favored Class Bonuses A legendary gunslinger is able to select any favored class bonus that a gunslinger could. In addition, the following favored class bonuses are open to all characters, regardless of race: * All: +1/6 of a gun mastery * All: +1/5 of a point of combat grit Archetypes Alchemical Hotshot Anthem Gunner Black Flag Bandit Bullet Wizard Crossbow Killer Demolition Soldier Faded Stranger Firearm Striker Living Turret Muzzle Roarer Pale Slinger Rumslinger Sky Rider Solemn Traveler Technological ShootistCategory:Source: Legendary Gunslinger